An ESP system with yaw rate control represents the state of the art, the control being based on a precise yaw rate sensor that is expensive compared to the overall system. Prior art ABS, TCS, and driving dynamics control systems (such as ESP=Electronic Stability Program) assess the signals from wheel speed sensors (ABS, TCS) and from sensors related to additional specifications of the driver and driving dynamics sensors (ESP) in order to detect and reliably master unstable vehicle movements. The specifications, as defined by the driver, are detected by means of a steering angle sensor, pressure sensors in the master brake cylinder, and the engine management. Typical driving dynamics sensors are a lateral acceleration sensor and, in a four-wheel drive, possibly a longitudinal acceleration sensor. The sensor that is most important for ESP is the yaw rate sensor measuring the rotational speed of the vehicle about the vertical axis.
Driving dynamics control is implemented as a control for the yaw rate {dot over (ψ)}. The nominal value of the yaw rate is generated online by means of a one-track vehicle model. ESP systems of a like design allow a great sideslip angle (angle β between longitudinal vehicle axle and speed vector V) in defined travel situations with an insignificant control deviation (difference between nominal and actual yaw rate), as is shown in the left half of the depict of FIG. 8. The sideslip angle may be limited if the driver increases the control deviation by steering corrections and, consequently, causes a major control intervention of the yaw rate control.